Ashes Ashes
by Uozumi
Summary: A collection of drabbles surrounding L, Raito, and Misa. Pairings and genre vary. Title change. 003: Endings. Title: Shopping.
1. Date

**Title **_Rounded_**  
Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** General (hopefully a little bit of everything)  
**Rating** PG-13  
**Disclaimer** I do not own nor claim to own this. The characters, ect...contained within are not my property. This is an act of fandom and I do not make a profit from this endeavor.  
**Summary** A collection of drabbles surrounding L, Raito, and Misa. Pairings and genre vary.  
**Challenge** 001. Beginnings  
**Note** Yeah…yeah…fanfic100 challenges. You can now point and laugh. I just need something to jumpstart my inspiration and motivation again. Rated PG-13 as a whole, not for this specific chapter.

_**Rounded**_

Ears twitched, hair constantly standing at attention. Misa shook herself inwardly and led L and Raito deeper into her quarters. The beginning of her "dates" with Raito were torturous. Carefully she kept the teakettle and cups and glanced back at the cart that accompanied L and Raito.

Each step was light, consciously placed as she gave a slight glance up and to her left. The eyes were coming from there, she was sure. Quickly averting her gaze, she put on a typical expression and set the tea tray down. There were two ways to start this "date." Once it really started, she could stop thinking about the men watching them from another room and her hair would stop prickling and her movements would become less cautious.

Across from her on the sofa L pulled his legs up so his toes curled over the edge of the sofa cushion. His dark eyes watched her movements as they exchanged inconsequential greetings. She of course won't let him think that she is getting used to his intrusion. Though she does purposefully put a large piece of coffee cake in front of him on the small table.

Misa carefully began to pour tea into a cup for Raito, his eyes covertly looking around the room. Carefully straightening, Misa placed the teakettle on the tray and retreated to the sofa on the opposite side of the table. Smoothing out her skirt, she took up her own cup and began to gush.

**End 001: Beginnings**


	2. HalfLife

**Title **_Rounded_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** General (hopefully a little bit of everything)  
**Rating** PG-13  
**Disclaimer** I do not own nor claim to own this. The characters, ect...contained within are not my property. This is an act of fandom and I do not make a profit from this endeavor.  
**Summary** A collection of drabbles surrounding L, Raito, and Misa. Pairings and genre vary.  
**Challenge** 002. Middles  
**Note** Yeah…yeah…fanfic100 challenges. You can now point and laugh. I just need something to jumpstart my inspiration and motivation again. Rated PG-13 as a whole, not for this specific chapter.

**_Rounded _**

Long ago, Misa's obituary would have read of a woman happily in her eighties who died leaving a modest family behind. Raving about her achievements in her young age, there would be those in their children's houses who would tell their grandchildren about the teen stars of their day with wistful expressions. Yet, half of her life is gone.

She's trying to walk between the man she loves and the man he's chained to. She fights for Raito's attention, though L always manages to interject at the wrong moment, and she's beginning to wonder if he's doing this on purpose. The chain accidentally whips her a few times, but she tolerates it. For once she feels her future with Raito is secure even if for the moment, L isn't going away.

Not too long ago Misa's obituary would have read of a woman who lived into her fifties without ever seeing her first grandchild. Those who had known her would gather in a decent funeral, and she would get a couple paragraphs in some celebrity interest magazines about her achievements when she was a young adult. People would call her death a tragedy for it ended in a heart attack on a special show where several icons were reunited.

L is gone now and the group of them gathers around his grave. There is no name on the stone, the urn buried deep into earth. Matsuda is saying some nice things and soon it will be her turn to say something.

A little over a decade later Misa died. She was still enjoying a run as a movie actress, and keeled over during makeup one morning before the last shoot of her movie. Her obituary spoke of a star that would be missed, and how tragic it was that she had never married or had children.

**End 002: Middles. **


	3. Shopping

**Title **_Ashes…Ashes…_**  
Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** General (hopefully a little bit of everything)  
**Rating** PG-13  
**Disclaimer** I do not own nor claim to own this. The characters, ect...contained within are not my property. This is an act of fandom and I do not make a profit from this endeavor.  
**Summary** A collection of drabbles surrounding L, Raito, and Misa. Pairings and genre vary. Title change. 003 title: Subway.  
**Challenge** 003. Endings.  
**Note** Yeah…yeah…fanfic100 challenges. You can now point and laugh. I just need something to jumpstart my inspiration and motivation again. Rated PG-13 as a whole, not for this specific chapter. Also I changed the title to reflect this morbid rhyme:

_Ashes,  
Ashes,  
We all fall dead. _

**_Ashes…Ashes… _**

Collapsing onto seats in the subway, three silent cheers emit from their beings. Normally one of the old policemen would have accompanied the girl on her "emergency shopping trip," but she had worked her way into getting her love interest to come with her, and at some point their seemingly unhygienic looking eccentric companion had also come along. They each carried two or three bags – she wasn't the type of girl to shove all the bags on them – and their feet all hurt from walking up and down the streets going in and out of almost every store for what seemed like multiple times.

The weirdest of the group pulled his legs up so his feet were perched on the end of his seat, the short laces of his ratty sneakers not even tied. Looking past the teenager with dyed hair at the girl, he saw how she still remained perky despite being just as exhausted as they were. He could also tell the other young man was tired as well, but he wasn't showing it outwardly at all.

"That was fun and productive," the girl said happily as she examined the bags in her hands. She had bought several clothes and shoes, mostly for hiding in public, and some for possible bedroom fun. She was still unable to admit to herself her boyfriend might be asexual.

Said boyfriend said nothing and tried to ignore the eyes on them. For someone who didn't want to be seen, he dimly wondered why their dark haired companion always sat in that stupid position. He mused over bringing that point up, but decided not to. He didn't want to know why the older man did what he did.

The bell chimed and their stop was announced. Groaning inwardly, the two twenty-somethings and one teenager exited the car and began to make their way the new hotel they were staying in.

**End 003: Endings. **


End file.
